An installation system for installing an auxiliary device in a predefined installation opening, in particular a standardized installation shaft in a motor vehicle, is described in German Patent No. DE 29 03 176 C2. This installation system includes an installation frame for accommodating and attaching the auxiliary device. The installation frame has wall sections which enclose a largely cuboid cavity which is open at least on the front for accommodating the auxiliary device, front edges of at least a portion of the wall sections forming flange-like outwardly projecting edge sections for resting against a front edge of an installation opening. Furthermore, a latching arrangement, which projects to the outside after being deformed from the wall sections and which engages with the back of the installation opening, is molded onto the wall sections. The installation frame is thus clamped onto and attached to the installation opening by the front edge sections and the latching arrangement on the back of the installation opening.
The auxiliary device may then be attached within an installation shaft of this type with the aid of different means, in the case of German Patent No. DE 29 03 176 C2 with the aid of outwardly projecting catch springs which are situated on the housing of the auxiliary device and which penetrate openings in the installation frame and engage with their edges when the device is inserted into the installation frame.
An installation frame of this type is ordinarily used to install a car radio or a vehicle navigation system or a similar auxiliary device in a cutout provided for this purpose in an instrument panel of a vehicle. This cutout, which is also referred to as an installation shaft or, in the case herein, generally as an installation opening, is described in DIN/ISO 7736. This standard refers to the single DIN installation space, which has the dimensions 182 mm×53 mm. Moreover, other installation shafts exist which vary, in particular, in height, including, for example, the so-called double DIN installation shaft, which is 112 mm in height.
The conventional frames, for example described in German Patent No. DE 29 03 176 C2, are connected in a form-locked manner to the instrument panel, hereinafter also referred to as the dashboard, by bending prestamped latching tabs. In this attachment method, the fact that a secure connection is not provided in the event of an impact from the rear has turned out to be disadvantageous. The effectiveness of the conventional systems depends on how well or how poorly prestamped latching tabs are bent and on how many latching tabs are bent. The stability of the device installation also depends on how conscientiously this work is carried out. The installation is furthermore time-consuming, due to the necessary bending of the latching tabs or latching means. This, in turn, presents an obstacle to assembly during vehicle manufacture on an assembly line.